


Work is Dumb

by blatantparadox



Series: Trans AD [2]
Category: Homestuck, Intermission - Fandom
Genre: AD Thinks That's Dumb, Brawler Gotta Go To Work, M/M, Probably ooc, They Kiss In This One
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 15:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3386147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blatantparadox/pseuds/blatantparadox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brawler has to go to work. AD doesn't want him to go. There's breakfast and kissing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work is Dumb

**Author's Note:**

> this is probably OOC but i cant be bothered to fix it. *shrugs*
> 
> also, i had a lot of trouble coming up with the tittle, so sorry if it's lackluster

Your name is AD, and you are sleeping soundly. It makes sense, then, that you were disgruntled when your boyfriend woke you up.

“Brawler, why?” Delly complained, opening his eyes to glare at his boyfriend.

“Because, I’m going to work.” Brawler replied, kissing AD on the cheek.

“No, you’re not going to work.” AD corrected. He grabbed Brawler’s shirt and tugged, so he could kiss him properly. Delly tried to get him to open his mouth, but Brawler kept it light. When he pulled back, Delinquent whined.

“Come on, you don’t have to go. Stay with me instead. We could do better things than the dumb stuff you do at work. Like watching tv and cuddling, for one.”

Brawler shook his head. “No, I don’t think so. Deadeye gets annoyed enough that Scout shows up late every day, I don’t think he’d like me skipping out just because you wanted me to stay home.”

“Tell him you’re sick then. Problem sleuthed.”

Ignoring Delly’s weird choice of words, he countered, “Delly, I almost never get sick. You think he’s gonna believe me? Besides, what if he or CD come to check and see if I’m okay?”

“There was a problem with me, then. I got an infection or something, and you had to take me back to the hospital.”

“What if he tells Innovator, of if Scout tells Scofflaw? They might get pissed that they showed up at the hospital, worried, and you weren’t there at all.”

AD frowned, pulling the covers a bit tighter around himself. “You’re not supposed to be making such a big effort to go. Just stay home, please. I don’t want you to leave.”

Brawler sighed, and kissed Delinquent gently. 

“I don’t want to leave either, but I need to. Don’t look so sad.” He paused for a moment, then asked, “Do you want me to make you some breakfast before I go, though?”

AD frowned, considering it. “I guess so.” 

“Come on then.” With a smile, Brawler picked Delly up carefully and ferried him into the kitchen.

 

“I will never get over how shitty your kitchen is.” AD said upon entering.

“Hey. I like my kitchen.” And he did, it was small, but it was cozy, and worked just as well as the big kitchens Delly was used to.

AD snorted. “Whatever you say.”

“Does eggs and toast sound good?” Brawler checked, in case Delinquent was in the mood for something that would make Brawler stay home longer.

“Bacon or potatoes, too.” Brawler was expecting that. 

He glanced at the clock, before deciding to go ahead with both. It wouldn’t matter if he was a little late, he supposed. Delinquent sat at the table, and here was no talking as Brawler cooked. He wondered if Delly had wanted to make breakfast instead. 

The both of them were talented cooks: Brawler with his delicious comfort food (always made with TLC) and Delly with his gourmet, 5-star restaurant quality food. Brawler loved to cook for AD, and AD loved to cook for Brawler. It was always nice that when either of them cooked, they both came out satisfied anyway. Cooking together was great, and Brawler loved when they did it.

When he finished, Brawler set a full plate in front Delinquent, before grabbing one for himself.

After a while of watching Delly eat quietly, Brawler got a bit concerned. “Is it good?” he asked. AD wasn’t fellating it like he normally did (though Brawler did the same thing).

“Huh? Oh. Yeah, it’s really good, as usual. I still have no idea how you make it taste so great.” AD praised. Still, he didn’t eat faster.

Brawler believed him, though. If it wasn’t the food, he was pretty sure he knew what the problem was. He got up and walked over to Delly, before kissing him solidly on the mouth.

Delinquent was surprised, but kissed back eagerly, turning away from his plate to fist his hands Brawler’s shirt. It was deep and passionate, and Brawler only pulled away when he couldn’t breathe any longer. AD was panting, completely out of breath. No matter how many times Brawler kissed him like that, it never rocked him any less harder than the first time.

“I love you.” Brawler whispered.

AD closed his eyes, and pressed his forehead against Brawler’s chest. “I love you too.” He pouted into Brawler shirt, muttering “I still don’t want you to leave.” 

Why would he? AD couldn’t go anywhere because he was still recovering , and he didn’t want to be alone all day. That reminded him of times he wanted to forget.

Brawler sighed, unaware of Delinquent’s thoughts, and held him tightly. Glancing at the clock, Brawler froze.

“What?” Delly asked, afraid that something was wrong.

Brawler didn’t say anything at first, only increasing AD’s worry. But finally, he said, “I’m two hours late for work.”

Brawler was usually the one who laughed a lot, but this time, it was Delinquent: laughing loudly while the other demanded that he “stop laughing, because it wasn’t funny”.


End file.
